1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to a connector for use with fall protection assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall protection assemblies. Among other things, such assemblies usually include at least one connecting device interconnected between a support structure and a person working in proximity to the support structure. The connecting device includes a connecting element, which is typically connected to a connecting member of a safety harness worn by the user. Obviously, it is important to properly connect the connecting device to the safety harness.
One problem is that it may be difficult to determine which connecting device may be properly connected to which connecting member on the safety harness. Safety harnesses typically include several connecting members for various purposes, such as fall arrest, work positioning, restraint, suspension, rescue, riding, climbing, and connecting tools and other accessories. Although some connecting devices may be properly connected to more than one connecting member on the safety harness, which depends upon the task to be performed by the user, it may be improper to connect the connecting devices to some of the connecting members. There has been no simple way to communicate to the user the purposes of the various connecting members and the connecting devices, and this may be compounded by the complexity of the particular safety harness style, the frequency of use of the safety harness, and the possible language barriers. Therefore, there is a need for a more user-friendly way to determine the proper connections to the safety harness.